The Return of Dragons
by Insane 4 Sain
Summary: Sain and his allies have to prevent more dragons from being released. The Dragon's Gate is weakening, can these heroes prevent a second Scouring?


Prologue: Revenge

"Ah, what a wonderful morning. There are birds singing, wondrous smells in the air, and… Whoa, Be right back," Sain said as he and Kent walked outside of the hotel.

"Oh Sain, always wooing the village girls," Kent sighed. " Oh well, I guess I'm on my own for a while."

"Oh my, your eyes are so bewitching," Sain cooed. "You want to go somewhere… private?"

"Sorry, sir, I'm busy earning my wage," The village girl replied.

"Surely your master would understand if you… take a little rest," Sain questioned.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," The girl said, blushing.

"That's the ticket," Sain replied. Let's go."

"So, what shall I do today?" Kent chuckled, walking cheerfully along the streets of the town, gazing into store windows and watching the hustling people going through their daily routines. He was so glad he had the day off. He had most days off now. Since him and his comrades slayed the dragon summoned by Nergal a few years ago, there hadn't been much to do. Him and Sain had recently decided to go on an adventure, just like old times. Leave all the castle duties behind and just go back to the basics.

Suddenly, the sky got dark. Kent looked around frantically, wondering what was going on. The people of the town which seconds ago seemed tranquil and serene, immediately began to panic and scream like little children when they've lost their parents. Kent tried to calm them down, but it was in vain. Kent looked up in the sky and saw a menacing image. Something was coming towards the village, something big.

When the figure finally reached Kent, he recognized it as nothing other than a dragon. It roared, "Kent, I have been sent here to kill you and your friend, Sain. Do you want me to kill you slowly or quickly?"

"You… you can talk!" Kent gasped. "I don't care who or what you are, but YOU are the one who will die, not I." Kent quickly drew his lance and leaped towards the dragon, stabbing at him with deft, swift strokes. The dragon then flew up into the air, soaring above Kent's reach. Kent stabbed desperately, but was unable to pierce the dragon.

"Fool! take this!" The dragon swooped down and sunk his teeth into Kent's chest. Reacting quickly, Kent stabbed the dragon in the chest right back. They both began to bleed profusely. "Argh, I must retreat. I'll settle with killing you for now."

"Help, HELP!!! Master Sain, HELP!!!" A villager came up to him, screaming.

"Crap… I'm busy… Where the heck's Kent when you need him!" Sain yelled. Then his voice softened. "Sorry, my lady, but I must go, the battlefield awaits."

"Farewell, my knight!" The girl called behind him, smiling.

And so he followed the villager to the scene, only to see something flying into the distance. "I missed it." Sain sighed. " And now she's probably gone…" Then he saw a bunch of villagers huddled in a circle. Sain pushed his way to the front and saw something that would change his life forever: Kent was lying, wounded on the ground. "KENT!!!" Sain yelled and rushed to his side.

"Sain… the dragons…" Kent said hoarsely.

"What about them?" Sain replied, trying to hold back tears.

"Sain… they're back… the dragons… are back…" Kent whispered. "You must… protect the villagers… they're in… your hands… now…" His eyes glazed over.

"No Kent, you must live. Kent… Kent… KENT!!!" Sain burst into tears, holding his dead friend in his hands. "Kent, I promise, If it's the last thing I do, I WILL avenge you. Whoever did this, I'll kill them. Kill them all…"

"Sain, where art thou?" The girl screamed, pushing through the crowd. "Oh my… my lord, are you alright?"

Sain tried to hide his tears so he could appear masculine, and turned to her. "My best friend and companion is dead… I must find whoever did this and kill them."

"But, what shall I do?"

"Look, I'm sorry. You know I want to be with you but, I have more pressing matters." Sain ran off, still crying and muttering curses. The girl reached toward him with her hand.

"It takes a real man to be that loyal," She sighed, walking away. 


End file.
